


Missed Me?

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a fic on demon!dean , the reader and Sam. Basically Dean and the reader were in love until he turns dark side and crushes her with lies and makes her doubt he ever loved her. In the meantime Sam decides to start making moves on her since Dean isn’t really him anymore so he’s taking his chance. However once demon!Dean finds out, he starts fighting against the poison and tries to stop the two before it’s too late. Smut between either would be lovely ;) You’re a great writer! AND Could I request a demon!Dean smut oneshot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Me?

Warnings: Demon!Dean being a jerk, smut, dirty talk, unprotected sex, roughish sex, language

Fic:

“What makes you think I want to go back?” Dean asks.

“Please Dean,” you plead, “You’ve been gone for months, I just want you to come home. I don’t care that you’re a demon, Sam and I can help you.”

“See, this is exactly why I left,” Dean says, “You smother me, you always have and you always will. I used to say I loved you, and maybe the old me was dumb enough to believe it, but now I see the truth. You’re nothing to me. I don’t love you, Hell, I don’t even like you.”

“Dean, please stop, this isn’t you,” you say. You knew it was the demon part of Dean saying these hurtful things, but it didn’t make them hurt any less.

“But you’re wrong Y/N, this is me. This is who I am now,” Dean says, “And I like it that way.” Dean’s eyes flash black before he snaps his fingers and disappears.

“No, wait,” you shout at the empty air.

The scene from a few weeks ago plays over and over again in your head, but it never gets any easier to think about. You lie in the bed that you used to share with Dean, his side empty. Tears stream down your cheeks as you cling tightly to his pillow. The smell of him was faint and it faded with each passing day, but it was still there.

“Y/N?” you hear Sam ask through the door.

“Go away Sam,” you answer, sounding harsher than you meant it to.

The door handle rattles as it turns before Sam realizes it’s locked. You curl in on yourself and hold the pillow tight as Sam begins picking the lock. The door opens slowly and Sam moves to sit on the bed by your side.

“No, not that side!” you shout, quietly adding, “That’s Dean’s side.”

“Ok, I’m sorry,” Sam says as he moves to your side of the bed and sits behind you. He runs his hand through your hair and down your back, trying to soothe you. “What can I do?” Sam asks quietly.

“Nothing,” you sob as you clutch the pillow tighter, trying to hang on to Dean’s scent for as long as you can.

“I’m sorry,” Sam says, sounding defeated, “I just wish there was a way I could help.” Sam’s words only made you feel worse.

“No, I’m sorry,” you say through your tears, “He’s your brother and apparently I was nothing to him.”

“You know he didn’t mean that,” Sam says.

“But he still said it,” you respond.

“Dean’s not himself,” Sam whispers. His hand comes to rest on your shoulder. “Come sleep in my room,” Sam says, “I don’t want to leave you here alone any longer.” You reluctantly agree; you’d been holed up in your room since running into Dean. Even as Sam leads you to his room, you refuse to let go of Dean’s pillow.

Sam guides you to his bed and pulls the sheets up over you. “I’ll be in the living room, just let me know if you need anything,” Sam says.

“Could you stay?” you ask shyly.

“Sure,” Sam answers. He moves around to the other side of the bed and lifts the sheets as he lies down on his back. You move closer to him, but he seems reluctant to move. The warmth radiating from him provides some comfort after having slept alone for so many months. “He didn’t mean what he said,” Sam whispers, “You’re not nothing.” You tuck Dean’s pillow under your head and turn to face Sam.

“Then why did he say it?” you ask.

“He’s a demon now,” Sam answers, “He’s trying to hurt you.”

“He sounded like he meant it when he said it,” you say quietly.

Sam turns to face you and caresses your cheek; you lean into his touch. “You’re not nothing,” Sam says, “Not to Dean and not to me.” You reach up and brush Sam’s hair behind his ear as you smile sadly. His fingers brush along your jaw until they come to rest under your chin. Sam leans in slowly and kisses your cheek before pulling back to gage your reaction. You swallow thickly before pressing your lips to Sam’s.

Sam moves closer to you before his hand slides to the back of your neck and tangles into your hair. It felt good to be kissed again. Sam’s hand slides down your back and he pulls you closer. His tongue slides against your bottom lip, asking for permission.

“I can’t,” you say, pulling away, “I’m sorry.” It felt nice to have someone so close to you, but he wasn’t Dean.

“No, it’s my fault,” Sam tells you, “I shouldn’t have done that. I should go.”

“Please stay,” you say, “It would be nice to not sleep alone for one night.” Sam nods before lying on his back. Silence fills the room as you drift off to sleep.

When you wake, you find yourself lying on your side, Sam’s arms wrapped around you. His heavy breaths fall across your shoulder. You knew you should’ve pushed Sam away, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to do it. Despite the fact that Dean was now a demon you still loved him, but Sam was the one who was here beside you. Sam hadn’t left you and he hadn’t made you feel like you were nothing.

Sam stirs behind you as he begins to wake. Thinking you’re still asleep, he runs a hand through your hair and kisses the top of your head before slipping out of bed. Sam shuts the door behind him as he leaves, leaving you to your thoughts.

You couldn’t say that you didn’t love Sam. He had always been one of your best friends and you might have even dated him if Dean hadn’t asked you out first. Maybe he was what you needed now.

You push the covers away as you stand from the bed. Before going to find Sam, you decide to head back to your room and change out of the shirt you were wearing, a shirt that just so happened to be Dean’s. When you emerge from your room, you notice the smell of breakfast food and follow the scent to the kitchen.

“Good morning,” you say as you enter the kitchen and take a seat at the table.

“Good morning Y/N,” Sam responds without turning away from the stove, “About last night, I didn’t mean to make things weird between us. You’re my brother’s girlfriend, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Was,” you say quietly.

“What?” Sam asks, finally turning around to look at you.

“I was your brother’s girlfriend,” you clarify, “But like you said, Dean isn’t himself.” Sam turns away to fix two plates of food before setting one down in front of you and taking a seat across the table from you. “Thank you for staying last night,” you say as you play with your food, “It was nice having someone to sleep next to.”

Sam offers you a smile before reaching across the table to brush your hand with his fingertips. “Let’s move your things to my room,” Sam offers, “You can stay with me for as long as you want.

***

A few weeks had passed and despite all of your research, you couldn’t figure out where Dean had gone. You sat across the table from Sam, newspapers strewn out across the table. Sam was engrossed in an article on his laptop.

"Maybe he just doesn’t want to be found,” you say as you run your fingers through your hair.

“Maybe,” Sam says, “But sooner or later he’ll mess up and we’ll find him.” Sam sits in silence for a few moments before speaking again, “I think I’ve got something.”

“What is it?” you ask, excited to finally have some news. As soon as you stand up, Sam slams his computer shut. “What the Hell? Sam let me see,” you say as you reach for Sam’s computer.

“I think it would be best if I handled this alone,” Sam tells you, “You know what happened last time you saw him.”

“You mean when I let him get away,” you summarize.

“No,” Sam says, “That’s not what I meant. Please, just stay here while I deal with Dean. I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

“Fine, but at least tell me something I can do to help,” you request. Sam wraps his arms around you and pulls you close to him.

“Keep looking for leads,” Sam answers, “And stay safe.” Sam presses his lips to yours before leaving to prepare for his trip.

***

It took Sam what seemed like centuries to return with Dean. You were glad that Dean was home, even if he was a demon and didn’t love you. Sam had locked him in the dungeon and told you not to go near him. The plan was to turn Dean back into a human by injecting him with human blood before you would see him, but as luck would have it, things didn’t go as planned.

Red lights come on as the main power goes out. Sitting alone in the kitchen, you decide to try to find Sam and figure out what’s going on. You make your way to the library. You’re about to leave when a hand clasps over your mouth.

“Shhh, it’s me, Sam,” Sam whispers, “Try not to make any noise.” He leads you around behind some bookcases and squats down, motioning for you to do the same.

“What’s going on?” you ask, frightened.

“Dean got loose,” Sam whispers, “He wants to kill me, and maybe you too. Try to stay hidden; I’ll lead him off in another direction.”

“Sam, be careful,” you whisper.

“You too,” Sam whispers back. He presses a kiss to the top of your head before running down the hall. After a time, you hear Sam’s footsteps fade; they’re soon replaced by the scratching of metal against the wall.

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” Dean’s voice rings out through the halls, “Come on Sammy, I only want to talk, and maybe kill you a little.” Luckily, his footsteps continue past the library, so you’re safe for the moment. “Y/N is mine, you think you can just take her from me that easily?” Dean calls out, but there’s no answer, “Fine, have it your way, but I’ll find you eventually. I’ll find you both and you’ll both get what’s coming.” Dean continues down the hall, dragging the weapon he’s holding along the wall.

You back yourself up to a bookshelf, praying to anyone that could hear you. Your breathing becomes more even as the sound of Dean’s footsteps disappears. You close your eyes and try to make yourself as small as possible, hoping that Dean wouldn’t find you.

Suddenly, footsteps sound at the other side of the library. You found yourself praying that it was Sam, but your prayers weren’t answered. “I know you’re in here Y/N,” Dean says, his voice almost a growl, “I can hear you breathing.” You hold your breath as you get into a position where you can run if you have to.

Dean chuckles, “You can hold your breath, but you can’t make your heart stop beating.” He starts walking along the first row of books, pulling one at a time from the shelf and letting it hit the floor with a thud each time. As quietly as you can, you make your way around the bookshelf your back is pressed to, putting some extra distance between you and Dean. You knew you’d have to run soon, Dean was only getting closer and you were running out of bookshelves to hide behind. If you could just make it back to your room, you’d be able to find some holy water and maybe some salt.

Before you can fully plan your escape, a few books that were sitting just to the right of your head fall to the ground. You turn around, startled, only to see Dean grinning at you. “Hey Sweetheart, it’s been a while, have you missed me?” Dean asks, his eyes flashing black. You scream before picking up a book and throwing it at Dean. Pushing yourself up from the floor, you run for your old room. Dean reaches through the bookshelf to grab you and barely misses.

When you reach your old room, you burst through the door and frantically begin searching for something you could use to protect yourself. The holy water was gone, only a circle of clean space surrounded by dust was left to indicate where the bottle once sat.

“Looking for this?” Dean asks as he holds the bottle to the side and pours the contents to the ground, drops of water splattering his boot. You reach out and grab a knife from above the bed and hold it out in front of you. “Come on Y/N, that’s not very nice,” Dean chides, “Is that how you greet your boyfriend after not having seen him for months?”

“It’s how I greet the man who wants to kill me,” you retort.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” Dean says, “If I had wanted you dead, I would’ve killed you months ago.”

“Well that’s comforting,” you sass.

Dean laughs, “I’ve missed you, you know that?” He sets the empty bottle down before moving to shut the door and lock it.

“What do you want with me?” you ask, afraid of the answer.

“Can’t you guess?” he questions, taking one step towards you that causes you to take two steps back. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest. Your back hits the wall and you know you’ve run out of options, you were completely at Dean’s mercy. Dean closes the distance between you and catches your wrist as you slash at him with the knife. “So that’s how it is?” Dean asks, prying the knife from your grasp. He takes the blade and runs it along your skin, but never cuts you. “I don’t want to hurt you Y/N,” Dean says, “I just want to remind you who you belong to.”

The look of lust and hunger in his eyes makes your stomach twists and your panties get noticeably damp. This shouldn’t be turning you on, but you couldn’t help rubbing your thighs together, seeking friction. 

“Sam thinks he can take you from me? Well we’ll see about that,” Dean says as he grips the front of your shirt in one hand and the knife in the other. He pulls the knife along the shirt, tearing the fabric. “Wearing his clothes now?” Dean asks as he tosses the knife to the side and pulls Sam’s shirt from your body. He presses himself up against you, trapping you between him and the wall. “Did you think about me when you fucked him?” Dean asks, causing you to gulp, “Did you think about my hands touching you, my lips kissing you, my cock filling that tight little pussy of yours?”

“N-no,” you falter, “Sam and I … we never . . .” Dean smirks.

“Such a good little girl, aren’t you?” Dean asks, “Waiting for me to come home. I bet you miss me don’t you? Miss having my cock inside you.”

“Yes, Dean, I’ve missed you,” you answer breathlessly. Dean smirks before tangling his fingers in your hair and tugging your head to the side, exposing your neck to him. He leaves bruising kisses along your neck, muttering ‘mine’ against your skin.

You reach out to unbutton his shirt, but Dean grabs your wrists and pushes them to the wall above your head, holding them there with one hand. “You really do want me, don’t you?” Dean asks, “So deprived for so long. I’d feel bad if I weren’t a demon.” At this point, you didn’t even care that Dean was a demon, you wanted, no needed him. Even if he didn’t care about you, you still missed him. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth and look from his eyes, down to his lips, and back up to his eyes. Dean catches the action and crashes his lips against yours.

A small moan escapes your lips and Dean takes the opportunity to thrust his tongue into your mouth, exploring it as if for the first time. His free hand finds its way to your cloth covered breast, palming you through the material. You arch your back off the wall, pressing your breast into his hand.

“You like that don’t you?” Dean asks after pulling your bottom lip out between his teeth. You hum in response. Dean’s hand slides further down your body, opening the front of your pants with his skilled fingers. He slips two fingers under the waistband of your panties, dragging them back and forth along your skin. “I bet you’re soaking wet for me aren’t you?” Dean asks, tugging your earlobe between his teeth. You nod and swallow thickly.

Dean’s hand presses further into your panties, cupping your sex before dragging his middle finger along your folds. “Just as I thought,” Dean muses. He rubs a circle around your clit before dragging his finger through your folds again.

“Dean, please,” you plead as he teases you.

“That’s it Y/N,” Dean says, “Beg for me. Tell me how much you missed me. Tell me how bad you want me. Tell me who you belong to.”

“You Dean,” you moan, “I belong to you and only you. I want you inside me Dean, I’ve wanted you for so long. I thought about you while you were gone. I missed the way you touched me, kissed me, fucked me. I missed the way you felt inside me, making me cum around your cock over and over again.”

Dean thrusts a finger into you, causing you to moan. He swirls his finger inside you before pulling it from you and moving it up to his lips. Dean sucks his finger into his mouth and licks it clean.

“I’ve missed the way you taste,” Dean growls, “But I’ve missed how you feel even more.” Dean snaps his fingers and the rest of your clothing disappears along with Dean’s. His hard cock springs free and presses against your thigh.

“Fuck Dean, please,” you groan as you unsuccessfully try to pull your wrists free from his grip. Dean smirks before taking hold of his length and runs the tip along your folds. You whimper as you rock your hips forward, trying to get him inside you. Dean lets go of your wrists and tells you to jump so that he can catch you and wrap your legs around his waist before slamming his cock into you. You cry out and dig your nails into his shoulders as he fills you to the hilt. Dean pulls almost all the way out of you before slamming into you again and again and again, your ass hitting the wall with each of his thrusts.

Dean grunts with each of his thrusts before pulling you away from the wall. He carries you to the bed and lays you on your back before continuing his harsh pace. “Fuck Y/N,” Dean growls, “I’ve missed you, missed being inside you.”

“Dean,” you moan, tugging at his hair and dragging your nails down his back. Dean’s hips thrust forward, hard, causing your stomach to coil.

“You’re close, aren’t you Sweetheart?” Dean growls in your ear, “Come on Baby, I wanna feel you cum for me.” Dean wraps his hand in your hair and tugs your head to the side. His lips find your pulse point and he sucks the skin between his teeth. “Come on Y/N,” Dean groans against your skin, “I wanna feel you cum around my cock.” Dean’s words and his sharp thrusts send you over the edge. You cry out as the knot in your stomach snaps, your walls clamping down around Dean’s cock as he continues pumping in and out of you. “Fuck Y/N, that’s it,” Dean growls. His thrusts become erratic before his cock pulses, spilling his cum deep inside you as he groans your name. Dean stills before pulling himself from you and rolling to your side.

He doesn’t pull you to him like the old Dean would have done, he doesn’t even look at you. Instead, he just stretches his arms and tucks his hands behind his head as he stares up at the ceiling. “I’ve missed this,” Dean says.

“I miss you,” you respond.

“What do you mean Sweetheart?” Dean asks, “I’m right here.” You pull the sheet with you and wrap it around your body as you stand from the bed. “Where are you going?” Dean questions as he reaches out to grab you. You evade his grasp and move away from the bed. Dean tries to follow you but he finds he can’t leave the bed. “What the Hell?” he shouts at you.

“Devils trap under the bed,” you say, “It was a precaution I took months ago in case you came back to kill me in my sleep.”

“You conniving little -” Dean starts, but you stop him.

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you,” you say, “You’re not you Dean, and I miss the old you, the real you. I won’t stop fighting until I get you back.”

“You don’t want to do this,” Dean warns.

“Oh, but I do,” you retort before finding a set of clothes and slipping them on. Dean keeps shouting at you, trying to get you to release him from the trap. “You can threaten me, flatter me, try to seduce me, but it won’t work. No matter what you do, you’re not getting out of that trap until you’re human again.”

“Don’t you dare walk out that door,” Dean warns. You flick the lock and open the door, turning to give Dean a triumphant look before heading off to find Sam.


End file.
